


Loputtomasti

by toyhto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Post-First War with Voldemort, Romance, Vaahtokylpy ja punaviiniä
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16083803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/pseuds/toyhto
Summary: Sybilla ja Minerva törmäävät toisiinsa Tylypahkan käytävällä kahdeksankymmentäluvun alussa.





	Loputtomasti

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toivomusluu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toivomusluu/gifts).



Myöhään torstai-iltana Sibylla Punurmio päätti käydä kävelyllä. Niin hän teki toisinaan kun oli varma ettei kuitenkaan saisi unta. Hän otti kannettavan kasettisoittimen ja kuulokkeet, jotka oli lainannut Amore Burbagelta noin kaksi vuotta sitten, silloin kun oli aloittanut työt Tylypahkassa. Hänen pitäisi tosiaan hankkia uusia kasetteja, koska tästä hän osasi laulaa jo bassolinjatkin. Niin hän tekikin ja laittoi silmänsä kiinni yhdessä kinkkisessä kohdassa, ja silloin hän törmäsi Minervaan.  
  
Hän avasi silmänsä. Minerva korjasi silmälasejaan paremmin nenälle ja sanoi jotain, mutta Sibylla ei oikein kuullut mitä. Se saattoi johtua siitä, että hänellä oli yhä kuulokkeet korvillaan. Toisaalta Minerva ei ilmeisesti pitänyt hänestä kovinkaan paljon, joten ehkä oli parempi olla kuulematta. Hän arveli, että asia johtui siitä, että he edustivat niin erilaisia oppisuuntauksia. Minervahan oli opiskellut kovia tieteitä kuten muodonmuutoksia, ja Sibylla puolestaan oli ollut, sanotaanko nyt vaikka että kulttuurisesti suuntautunut, ennen kuin oli antanut periksi suvun odotuksille ja tehnyt lopputyön ennustamisesta.  
  
Sibylla viittoili Minervalle, ettei kuullut mitään koska hänellä oli kuulokkeet päässä, ja Minerva näytti entistä turhautuneemmalta. No hyvänen aika sentään. Hän otti kuulokkeet päästä ja suoristi ryhdinkin, ihan vain varmuuden vuoksi.  
  
”…ettet edes hetkeksi –” Minerva räpäytti silmiään ja nielaisi. ”Ahaa. Tuota, halusin vain sanoa että olen pahoillani että törmäsin sinuun.”  
  
”Ei se mitään”, Sibylla sanoi hiukan yllättyneenä. ”En minäkään halunnut törmätä sinuun.”  
  
”Asia vain on niin”, Minerva sanoi, mikä oli melko hämmentävää, koska näin pitkään he eivät vielä koskaan olleet keskustelleet, ”että tämä kevät on ollut melkoista sopeutumisen aikaa. En minä normaalisti kävele tällä tavalla ajatuksissani ympäriinsä. Mutta viime aikoina ajatukseni ovat…”  
  
”Harhailleet?”  
  
”Niin. Oikeastaan siitä saakka kun sota loppui. Olenhan minä tietenkin iloinen siitä että se loppui, tavattoman iloinen, mutta toisinaan vain…” Minerva huokaisi raskaasti ja jäi sitten tuijottamaan Sibyllaa niin kuin olisi toivonut, että Sibylla arvaisi loput siitäkin lauseesta. Hän nielaisi. Välillä hän oli hirvittävän pahoillaan siitä että oli vaihtanut kulttuurisesti suuntautuneet opintonsa ennustamiseen. Eihän hän osannut ennustaa muuta kuin säätä, ja sekin meni yleensä väärin. Mutta äiti kirjoitti jokaiseen kirjeeseen, että hänen pitäisi vain uskoa itseensä ja kaikki sujuisi hyvin.  
  
”No, tuota”, Minerva sanoi ja puristi tiukemmin syliinsä kirjoja, joita oli ilmeisesti ollut kantamassa öisellä käytävällä, ”tuota noin, minun kai tästä pitäisi jatkaa matkaa.”  
  
Sibylla oli jo sanomassa että niin tosiaan, olihan keskiyö, mutta silloin hänelle iski omituinen aavistus, että ehkä Minerva kaipasi juttuseuraa. Hän puraisi itseään huuleen. Eihän hän mitenkään voinut olla oikeassa, hän nimittäin erehtyi aina tällaisista asioista. Mutta aavistus oli kyllä hyvin vahva. Ja miten se nyt menikään mitä äiti aina kirjoitti hänelle, _usko itseesi._  
  
”Minerva”, hän sanoi ja mietti sitten kiireesti, olisiko hänen pitänyt kuitenkin puhutella Minervaa professori McGarmivaksi, mutta toisaalta vahinkohan oli jo tapahtunut ja Minerva katsoi häntä odottavasti, ”haluaisitko kenties juoda kanssani teetä?”  
  
”Ennustusmielessäkö?” Minerva kysyi silmälasit valuen alemmas nenälle.  
  
”Ei suinkaan”, Sibylla sanoi, ”sanoisin ennemminkin että juttelumielessä.”  
  
”Vai niin”, Minerva sanoi ja työnsi silmälasejaan paremmin nenälle. Sibyllan sydän hakkasi omituisen lujaa. Olihan se niinkin, että hän oli ollut täällä töissä jo kaksi vuotta eikä ollut vielä varsinaisesti saanut yhtään ystävää. Toisinaan hän ilmiintyi viikonloppuisin Lontooseen ja meni siellä jästielokuviin ihan vain nähdäkseen valkokankaalla kasvoja, jotka hymyilivät hänelle. Nyt Minerva sanoisi, ettei missään tapauksessa ollut kiinnostunut _juttelusta_ ja että menisi nukkumaan ja että Sibyllan olisi hyvä tehdä samoin, ja sitten hänellä ei edelleen olisi yhtään ystävää Tylypahkassa, ja lisäksi hänen ennustustaitonsa olisivat jälleen kerran osoittautuneet olemattomiksi.  
  
”Käyhän se”, Minerva sanoi.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Minerva ei oikein vaikuttanut viihtyvän Sibyllan makuuhuoneessa, vaikka Sibylla kyllä petasi sänkynsä kiireisellä loitsulla heti, kun he astelivat sisään. Ehkä se johtui siitä, että hänen huoneensa oli korkealla tornissa ja pieni ja pyöreä, tai siitä että kaikki kirjat hänen kirjahyllyssään liittyivät jotenkin kulttuuriin, paitsi ne jotka liittyivät romantiikkaan. Tai ei sillä, etteikö romantiikkakin olisi ollut läpeensä kulttuurillinen asia. Mutta sitä hänen ei missään tapauksessa pitäisi miettiä nyt, siis romantiikkaa, kun hänellä oli ensimmäistä kertaa kahteen vuoteen vieras makuuhuoneessaan.  
  
”Sinähän voisit istuutua vaikka –”, hän sanoi ja katseli ympärilleen, mutta huoneessa ei ollut kuin yksi tuoli ja se oli teekuppien peitossa, ”- sängylle.”  
  
Minerva ei onneksi näyttänyt kauhistuneelta, vaan käveli sängyn luo ja istuutui oikein arvokkaasti. Sibylla oli pitänyt Minervaa jotenkin arvokkaan näköisenä naisena heti kun oli tavannut tämän ensimmäisen kerran. Mutta ei hän tarkoittanut etteikö Minerva olisi ollut myös kaunis. Eniten hän kuitenkin ihaili sitä, kuinka Minerva vaikutti aina tietävän mitä sanoi.  
  
”Sokerilla vai ilman?” hän kysyi ja koetti keskittyä teenkeittoon.  
  
”Ilman, kiitos”, Minerva sanoi. Sibylla ei ollut lainkaan yllättynyt. Minerva ei vaikuttanut naiselta, joka käytti ylimääräistä sokeria. ”Kuule, Sibylla…”  
  
”Niin?” Sibylla kysyi vaikka mietti oikeastaan sitä, että Minerva sanoi hänen nimensäkin jotenkin eri lailla kuin muut. Sillä tavalla vakavasti. Se tuntui mukavalta.  
  
”Mehän emme ole vielä juurikaan jutelleet”, Minerva sanoi, ”tai niin sanotusti tutustuneet toisiimme. Se ei suinkaan johdu siitä että väheksyisin oppiainettasi…”  
  
Hän ojensi Minervalle kupillisen vaniljateetä ilman sokeria. Itselleen hän laittoi myös vähän hunajaa.  
  
”Tai täytyyhän minun myöntää etten oikein ymmärrä sitä”, Minerva sanoi ja katsoi häntä suoraan silmiin toisin kuin useimmat, jotka sanoivat etteivät ymmärtäneet ennustamista ja että oikeastaan se oli täyttä humpuukia, ”ja että toisinaan se vaikuttaa minun mielestäni jotenkin, tuota, sattumanvaraiselta. Mutta se ei ole mitenkään henkilökohtaista.”  
  
”Ei se mitään, Minerva”, Sibylla sanoi. ”Ihan totta. Kyllä minä ymmärrän, että sinä olet ollut täällä jo pitkään. Sinulla on jo paljon ystäviä.”  
  
Minerva katsoi häntä kummallisen tarkkaavaisesti. Hän koetti piiloutua teekuppinsa taakse ja mietti, mitä oli sanonut väärin. Ehkä ei olisi pitänyt mainita ystäviä. Hän kuulosti toisinaan oudon katkeralta kun puhui ystävistä.  
  
Tai romantiikasta. Mutta siitä hän ei onneksi puhunut koskaan, paitsi joskus iltaisin pöllölleen Scarletille.  
  
Ei sillä etteikö hän olisi ollut romanttinen ihminen. Kyllä hän varmaankin oli. Mutta hän oli jo nuorena havainnut olevansa hiukan väärällä tavalla romanttinen. Kun hän ajatteli jotain romanttista, hän yleensä kuvitteli vaahtokylvyn ja sellaista musiikkia jossa oli erityisen rytmikäs ja laulettava bassolinja, ja ammeeseen hän kuvitteli jonkun joka nosti jalat hänen syliinsä ja painoi varpaitaan kevyesti hänen reittään vasten ja puhui hänelle kulttuurista.  
  
”Kerrohan minulle”, Minerva sanoi ja joi hiukan teetään, ”miten sinä olet viihtynyt Tylypahkassa, Sibylla?”  
  
Sibylla mietti yhä niitä varpaita reidellään ja pehmeää vähän käheää ääntä, joka harhailisi identiteetin ja yhteiskunnan ja normien rajamailla ja palaisi sitten kirjallisuuteen ja populaarikulttuuriin, ja hoikkia ranteita ammeen reunalla, ja punaisia kynsiä. Sitten yllättäen hän tajusi, että Minerva oli kysynyt häneltä jotain. Hän sanoi kiireesti että oli viihtynyt erinomaisesti, ja Minerva oli hetken hiljaa ja kertoi sitten miten oli tullut opettamaan Tylypahkaan nuorena noitana, sattumoisin juuri sen jälkeen kun Sibylla itse oli lopettanut koulunkäyntinsä. Kaikki muut opettajat olivat olleet miehiä ja jos eivät kovin vanhoja niin eivät ihan nuoriakaan, ja kaikki olivat odottaneet, että Minerva tapaisi ensimmäisellä lomalla jonkun komean velhon ja menisi naimisiin ja jättäisi opettamisen ja tieteen sikseen.  
  
Se oli ollut melkoisen yksinäistä aikaa, niin Minerva sanoi. Jos Sibylla joskus kaipaisi juttuseuraa, niin tämä voisi tulla koputtelemaan hänen makuuhuoneensa ovelle.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Naamiaisiin mennessä Sibylla oli koputtanut Minervan ovelle kahdesti. Ensimmäisellä kerralla Minerva ei ollut ollut paikalla, ja siitä hän oli lannistunut niin kovasti, että oli mennyt viikkoja, ennen kuin hän oli yrittänyt uudestaan. Mutta toisella kerralla Minerva oli tarjonnut hänelle teetä sokerilla ja hymyillyt, kun hän oli kysynyt, löytyisikö hunajaakin. Sitten he olivat istuneet pitkän aikaa Minervan työpöydän ääressä ja jutelleet kaikenlaisista asioista, niin kuin siitä, miten toisinaan Minervalla oli suorastaan syyllinen olo siitä, että nuoremmat olivat kuolleet sodassa ja hän oli jäänyt henkiin. James ja Lily Potterkin, niin nuoria, hädin tuskin aikuisia. Ja sitten he juttelivat vähän siitäkin, miten Minerva kävi toisinaan katsomassa jästien elokuvia mutta ei oikein osannut samaistua naishahmoihin.  
  
Sibylla itse mainitsi Minervalle naamiaisista. Nehän oli päätetty järjestää ihan oppilaita varten, viimeiset vuodet olivat olleet niin masentavia ja yhteishenki oli kerrassaan rempallaan. Ja kun kesäkin kohta tulisi, niin ei olisi lainkaan hassumpi idea viettää vähän aikaa koko koulun kesken. Mutta vaikka naamiaiset olivatkin oppilaita varten, olihan siellä oltava opettajia valvomassa, ja kai Minerva oli tulossa? Sibylla ei oikein osannut jutella muille. Minerva sanoi että tulisi kyllä, ainakin vähäksi aikaa, mutta jättäisi sitten ehkä juhlimisen nuoremmille. Sibylla sanoi siihen, että eihän Minerva nyt mitenkään vanha ollut. Minerva sanoi, että oli hän varmaan kymmenen vuotta Sibyllaa vanhempi. Sibylla sanoi, ettei sellaisella ollut lainkaan väliä, ja että hän oikeastaan ihaili Minervaa kovasti nimenomaan siksi, että tämä vaikutti niin viisaalta. Sitten hän punastui ja keskittyi hetkeksi juomaan teetään.  
  
Naamiaispäivänä hänen oli yllättävän vaikea keskittyä. Iltapäivällä hän koetti opettaa kolmosluokkalaisia lukemaan tulevaisuuttaan teenlehdistä ja tuli väittäneeksi, että yhden punatukkaisen tytön nimeltä mainitsematon lähisukulainen kohtaa pian tumman ja komean pöllön joka on hyvin varakas mutta kuolee äkillisesti. Tyttö näytti niin järkyttyneeltä, että hänen oli pakko sanoa, että oli hyvin mahdollista että hän oli tehnyt tulkintavirheen. Yleensä hän sanoi vain, että ennustaminen oli oikukas laji. Se kuulosti niin paljon paremmalta. Mutta ainakin tyttö piristyi hiukan.  
  
Sibylla ei oikein edes tiennyt, mikä häntä niin kovasti hermostutti. Varmaan se liittyi Minervaan. Ihan vain rauhoittaakseen mieltään Sibylla keitti itselleen hiukan teetä ja terästi sen tuliviskillä, ja sitten hän päätti keskittyä naamiaisasunsa hiomiseen. Hän aikoi esittää James Jacksonia, joka oli ollut kuusikymmentäluvulla tietyissä piireissä hyvin kuuluisa teoksestaan, joka käsitteli jästien populaarikulttuurin vaikutusta velhojen identiteettiin. Hän oli jopa löytänyt aivan sattumalta juuri sellaisen hatun, jollainen Jacksonilla oli ollut siinä kuuluisassa lehtikuvassa vuodelta kuusikymmentäkahdeksan. Toivottavasti Minerva pitäisi hatusta.  
  
Kun hän lopulta ehti Suureen Saliin saakka, hän oli jo juonut toisenkin teekupillisen ruvettuaan pohtimaan, että ehkä Minerva ei pitäisikään hänen hatustaan. Tai ehkä Minerva ei pitänyt James Jacksonista. Tai ehkä Minerva ei pitänyt miehistä. Vaikka eihän Sibyllaa varsinaisesti haittaisi, vaikka Minerva ei pitäisi miehistä. Mutta sitä hän ei aikonut ruveta ajattelemaan koska oli jo kauan aikaa sitten todennut, että sellainen johtaisi vain väärinymmärryksiin ja muuhun ikävään. Hän oli kerta kaikkiaan liian huono aavistamaan, mitä toiset ihmiset ajattelivat.  
  
Lapsia tuntui olevan kaikkialla. Se oli tavallaan ihan normaalia, hehän olivat koulussa, mutta silti hän kierteli lasten keskellä ja etsi jotakuta aikuista, tai oikeastaan Minervaa. Naista ei kuitenkaan näkynyt. Se oli huolestuttavaa. Sibylla seisoskeli jonkun aikaa seinän vieressä ja katseli loihdittua tähtitaivasta, josta hänen olisi varmaan pitänyt osata ennustaa yhtä sun toista. Sitten joku pysähtyi hänen viereensä. Se oli varmaan joku joka luuli häntä joksikin toiseksi. Hän aikoi kertoa, että hän oli Sibylla Punurmio vaikka näyttikin ihan James Jacksonilta, mutta sitten hän tajusi, että nainen kissanaamion takana oli Minerva.  
  
”Hei”, Minerva sanoi, nojasi olkapäänsä seinään ja katseli ympärilleen. ”Joskus ihan hätkähdän sitä, miten paljon lapsia täällä on.”  
  
”Niin minäkin”, Sibylla sanoi äänellä, joka kuulosti kumman ohuelta. ”Minä olen James Jackson.”  
  
”Kuka?” Minerva kysyi. Kulmakarvat kissanaamion yllä kurtistuivat. Sibylla aikoi vastata kysymykseen, mutta silloin musiikissa tuli niin houkutteleva bassolinja, että hän erehtyi hetkeksi miettimään vain sitä. Hetken kuluttua hän tajusi, että Minerva katseli hänen suutaan. Hän oli kai vahingossa laulanut ääneen.  
  
”Anteeksi.”  
  
”Ei se mitään”, Minerva sanoi ja hymyili hiukan. ”Kuule, minun on varmaan parasta mennä näyttäytymään Albukselle, niin ettei hän voi enää sanoa, että minä välttelen kaikkea sellaista mikä on tarkoitettu hauskanpidoksi. Tule mukaan.”  
  
”Ehkä minun ei pitäisi. Minähän en tunne häntä vielä kovin hyvin.”  
  
”Tule nyt vain”, Minerva sanoi ja taputti häntä käsivarrelle. Hänen ihoaan alkoi kihelmöidä. ”Tuo hattu muuten sopii sinulle.”  
  
Hiukan myöhemmin hän oli oikein iloinen siitä, että oli mennyt Minervan kanssa tervehtimään Albusta. Albus nimittäin kehotti häntä ja Minervaa tanssimaan. Kuulemma nuorisolle piti näyttää esimerkkiä ja jo seitsemänkymmentäluvun alussa oli käynyt ilmi, että Minervalla oli rytmitajua. Minerva katseli Albusta vakavan paheksuvasti mutta suostui kuitenkin tanssimaan. Joku oli loihtinut salin katon täyteen tähdenlentoja ja musiikkikin taisi liukua jatkuvasti hiukan kovemmalle, ja nuoriso rohkaistui ja alkoi täyttää tanssilattiaa niin että hetken päästä Sibyllan ja Minervan oli tanssittava melkoisen lähellä toisiaan. Minerva tuoksui jollekin kukalle.  
  
”Kuule”, Minerva sanoi keskellä kuudennen kappaleen kitarasooloa, ”tämä alkaa olla minulle vähän meluisaa. Haluaisitko kävellä samaa matkaa pois täältä?”  
  
Sibyllan sydän hakkasi niin ettei hän osannut kuin nyökätä.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Oli tosiaan hiljainen ilta. Minerva roikotti kissanaamiota kädessään ja Sibylla James Jacksonin hattua. Heidän askeleensa kulkivat aivan samaan tahtiin. Muutaman kerran Sibylla pohti, minne he oikein kävelivät, mutta päätti sitten, että Minerva varmaankin tiesi. Minerva vaikutti niin viisaalta.  
  
”Kas”, Minerva sanoi eräällä käytävällä, ”valvojaoppilaiden kylpyhuone.”  
  
”Tosiaan”, Sibylla sanoi.  
  
”Minulla taitaa olla glitteriä kyynärpäissä”, Minerva sanoi, painoi taikasauvan ovea vasten ja asteli sitten sisään, kun ovi liukui auki. Sibylla seisoi käytävällä ja tuijotti. Eihän valvojaoppilaiden kylpyhuoneeseen päässyt, jollei ollut valvojaoppilas. Hän itse ei ollut koskaan ollut valvovaa tyyppiä ja niinpä hän ei ollut käynyt siellä koskaan. Mutta Minerva seisoi jo altaan reunalla ja katsoi häntä jotenkin odottavasti. ”He ovat kaikki naamiaisissa”, Minerva sanoi, kun Sibylla ei vieläkään liikahtanut. ”Mutta ymmärrän kyllä jos sinua nukuttaa jo.”  
  
”Ei missään tapauksessa”, Sibylla sanoi ja käveli kylpyhuoneen puolelle. Ovi sulkeutui hänen perässään ja tönäisi häntä kevyesti selkään. Vaikutti siltä että altaassa oli aika paljon vaahtoa. Hän nielaisi muutaman kerran. Varmaankaan Minerva ei tarkoittanut että he menisivät kylpyyn, mutta sitten Minerva asetti kissanaamionsa altaan reunalle ja riisui viittansa eikä Sibylla oikein keksinyt, mitä muutakaan Minerva olisi voinut tarkoittaa.  
  
”Tämähän ei ole työaikaa”, Minerva sanoi, lausui hiljaisen loitsun jotenkin käheällä ja pehmeällä äänellä ja otti sitten ilmasta punaviinipullon. ”Taidan ottaa lasillisen. Haluatko sinä?”  
  
Sibylla nyökkäsi. Juuri muuhun hän ei kyennytkään. Mutta sitten kävi niin, että hän joi lasillisen punaviiniä ja vielä toisen, ja sillä aikaa Minerva riisui loputkin vaatteensa selin häneen ja liukui sitten alas altaaseen niin että vaahto peitti naisen kaulaan saakka, mutta Sibylla oli kyllä ehtinyt huomata, että Minervan varpaankynnet oli lakattu punaisiksi. Hänellä oli jo aika kuuma ja niinpä hän ryhtyi riisumaan vaatteitaan, vaikka olikin hiukan vaikeaa päästä niistä eroon kun piteli samalla punaviinilasia. Ei hän tietenkään aikonut mennä altaaseen. Mutta sitten Minerva kysyi, eikö hän aikonut tulla altaaseen, ja hän riisui vielä rintaliivit ja pikkuhousutkin ja laskeutui sitten mahdollisimman nopeasti veteen, mikä aiheutti pienen aallon, mutta punaviinilasi sentään säästyi roiskeilta. Hatun hän jätti päähänsä. Ihan vain rohkaisuksi.  
  
”James Jackson”, Minerva sanoi ja katsoi häntä, ”kuka hän nyt olikaan?”  
  
Niinpä hän kertoi Minervalle James Jacksonista ja joi samalla toisen lasillisen viiniä, ja siinä samalla hän tuli vähän rentoutuneeksi. Kulttuurisesta identiteetistä oli niin mukava puhua. Ja Minerva kuunteli häntä tarkkaavaisen ja vakavan näköisenä niin kuin kaikki mitä hän sanoi olisi ollut kohtuullisen kiinnostavaa, tai niin kuin hän itse olisi ollut kiinnostava, mitä oli kyllä vaikea uskoa. Hän liukui vähän alemmas altaassa kunnes osui vahingossa Minervaa sääreen ja veti kiireesti jalkansa koukkuun. Mutta hetken päästä Minervan varpaat hipaisivat häntä nilkkaan. Se oli varmasti vahinko. Minerva ei vain huomannut sitä, koska piteli punaviinilasia.  
  
”Sibylla”, Minerva sanoi hiukan myöhemmin, kun he olivat jo ehtineet jutella myös musiikista ja nykyisen taikaministerin poliittisesta linjasta, ”saanko sanoa yhden jutun?”  
  
”Kyllä”, Sibylla sanoi oudon hengästyneellä äänellä. Hän oli kai puhunut liikaa.  
  
”Silloin kun sinä tulit tänne meille töihin”, Minerva sanoi, ”minä taisin vähän aliarvioida sinut. Niin kuin tiedät, en oikein pidä ennustamisesta. Siinä ei ole logiikkaa. Ja kai minä ajattelin että sinä olisit vähän samanlainen. Mutta minä olin väärässä.”  
  
Hän tuijotti Minervaa. Minerva hymyili hänelle ja palautti sitten äkkiä kasvonsa vakaviksi niin kuin hymy olisi ollut vahinko.  
  
”Minusta sinä olet oikein looginen ihminen, Sibylla.”  
  
”Kiitos”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Oikein looginen”, Minerva sanoi ja joi hiukan punaviiniään, ”ja vähän epälooginenkin. Mutta hyvällä tavalla.”  
  
”Kiitos”, Sibylla sanoi uudestaan, koska ei oikein keksinyt muutakaan.  
  
”Minä olen hyvin mielelläni sinun ystäväsi”, Minerva sanoi ja katseli häntä viinilasin yli. ”Niin että siitä puheen ollen ajattelin kysyä, että oletko koskaan ollut rakastunut?”  
  
Hän räpytteli silmiään. Minervan varpaat painoivat vähän lujemmin hänen nilkkaansa vasten. Hän oli kai taas ruvennut valumaan. ”En tiedä. En kai.”  
  
”Etkö?” Minerva sanoi ja joi vähän lisää viiniä.  
  
”Minä en oikein…” Sibylla sanoi ja mietti kuinka ihmeessä sanoisi sen. Eihän hän suinkaan voinut sanoa, ettei oikein pitänyt miehistä. Tai kyllä hän heistä piti. Mutta ei sillä tavalla. Hän ei missään tapauksessa olisi kuvitellut menevänsä jonkun miehen kanssa vaahtokylpyyn.  
  
”Asia on niin”, Minerva sanoi vakavalla mutta kuitenkin jotenkin käheällä ja pehmeällä äänellä, ”että minä en oikein pidä miehistä. Tai kyllä minä heistä pidän, mutten menisi sellaisen kanssa vaahtokylpyyn.”  
  
Sibylla räpytteli silmiään. Ei kai hän ollut sanonut ääneen että…  
  
”Sibylla”, Minerva sanoi ja katsoi häntä suoraan silmiin, ”minä olen hiukan ihastunut sinuun. Tai mahdollisesti enemmänkin kuin hiukan. Siitä on pitkä aika, kun olen viimeksi halunnut nostaa jalat jonkun syliin. Niin että ajattelin vain rehellisesti kertoa, että näin asia on.”  
  
Sibylla nielaisi. Sitten hän koetti juoda punaviiniään, mutta hän oli näköjään läikyttänyt lasillisensa kokonaan vaahtokylvyn sekaan.  
  
”Minun täytyy kertoa myös toinen asia”, Minerva sanoi ja näytti äkkiä hyvin kiusaantuneelta. ”Minun suvussani on ollut jokunen selvännäkijä.”  
  
Sibyllan pitäisi varmaan sanoa Minervalle, että hänkin oli oikeastaan hiukan ihastunut Minervaan. Niin hänen pitäisi tehdä. Ja sitten hän voisi kertoa, ettei häntä lainkaan haittaisi, vaikka Minerva nostaisi jalat hänen syliinsä. Mutta siinä vaiheessa hän tajusi, mitä Minerva oli sanonut, ja että Minerva vilkuili häntä ja näytti lähestulkoon nololta. ”Anteeksi kuinka?”  
  
”Niin”, Minerva sanoi hiljaa, ”ja toisinaan minusta vaikuttaa siltä että minullakin on hieman… taipumuksia. Nimittäin toisinaan minä oivallan mitä ihmiset ajattelevat. Mutta vain silloin kun he ajattelevat sitä oikein kovasti. Esimerkiksi saatan huomata tietäväni, mistä joku henkilö haaveilee.”  
  
Sibylla avasi suunsa ja sulki sen. Sitten hän katseli ympärilleen.  
  
”Se on hyvin sattumanvaraista”, Minerva sanoi, ”ja turhauttavaa. Nuorempana koetin kovasti opiskella kaikkea loogista ja johdonmukaista. Ajattelin että sillä tavalla se tukahtuisi. Mutta suoraan sanottuna on tainnut käydä vähän päinvastoin.”  
  
”Hyvänen aika”, Sibylla sanoi.  
  
”Voisinko sanoa vielä jotain?” Minerva kysyi.  
  
”Totta kai”, Sibylla sanoi ja pidätti hengitystään. Ei kai Minerva vain ollut oivaltanut hänen ajatuksiaan, kun hän oli eilen katsellut Minervan sormia?  
  
”Minä suutelisin sinua hyvin mielelläni”, Minerva sanoi vakavasti.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Seuraavana aamuna Sibylla heräsi Minervan sängystä. Hänellä oli hattu päässä, toinen käsi Minervan kyljellä eikä yhtään vaatteita. Hän venytteli vähän ja tuli samalla tönäisseeksi Minervaa kyynärpäällä kylkeen. Minerva kääntyi häntä kohti ja raotti silmiään mutta ei näyttänyt lainkaan vihaiselta.  
  
”Huomenta”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Huomenta”, Minerva sanoi ja katsoi häntä vakavana. Häntä alkoi yhtäkkiä hermostuttaa kauheasti. Nyt Minerva varmaan tajuaisi erheensä ja lähettäisi hänet omaan huoneeseensa. Tai ehkä tämä oli ollut sellainen yhden yön juttu. Hän oli kuullut sellaisista. Hän itse oli viime yön aikana kerennyt ihastua Minervaan niin kovasti ettei missään tapauksessa halunnut tämän jäävän yhteen yöhön, tai kahteenkaan, tai mihinkään muuhunkaan lukuun. Hän halusi tällaisia öitä loputtomasti.  
  
”Haluaisitko kupillisen teetä?” Minerva kysyi.


End file.
